


Bonds

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random drabbles focused on Jane and Maura's friendship. No pairing. Drabbles not related to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bounds
> 
> Author: Dark Wings Of Imagination
> 
> Rating: T (Just to be safe)
> 
> Summary: A series of random drabbles focused on Jane and Maura's friendship. No pairing. Drabbles not related to each other.
> 
> A/N: This is my first time at writing R&I. I'm not sure it could be considered Rizzles or not, it's not really the direction I'm taking, but it's up to you guys decide. I hope all of you like it.

 

**Drabble #1**

_Based on and set after 3x7 'Crazy for you'_

"I was scared. I thought I was going to lose you."

Maura was the first to break the heavy silence that had settled.

At hearing the words that left her friend's mouth Jane took the doctor's hands in her own in the vain attempt of reassuring the smaller woman she wasn't going anywhere.

"You are not going to lose me, Maur."

"You can't be sure of that, Jane, and we both know it, but I-I"

The ME took a necessary pause to collect her thoughts and feelings and put them in order, before being able to speak once more.

"Do you have any idea of how much you mean to me?"

The detective kept herself silence letting the other woman take everything out.

"You are my best friend, yes, but you're also my family, Jane. I don't want to lose that"

Once Maura was finally finished all Jane could think of doing was embrace her best friend and try to comfort her, and it was exactly what she did.

"That's not happening, okay? You just said it right now, we're family. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life. I'm not going anywhere."

The brunette whispered, trying to convince both Maura and herself. And if only for a moment the doctor let herself believe in it.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

 


	2. Drabble #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every will be based on episodes, but is just that my muse gets inspired by some episodes, what can I do?

**Drabble #2**

_Set in 4x13_

“ _How will I survive without my best friend?”_

The words ringed inside her head like a mantra. At the time she had first heard them all she did was say Maura wouldn’t lose her, but after many hours of hearing the insistent question on her mind over and over did she put some thought into it.

What if it was the other way around? What if Maura was the one who was about to get married? What if - would the doctor think it necessary - Maura had to leave everything behind to follow her spouse? What if she was the one to have to learn how survive without her best friend?

As those questions swirled around her brain she finally began to realize that she had not think things through.

She did love Casey, but she was not willing to let her family, her friends, her job and Maura behind just to follow him around, because as much as it would hurt breaking up with him she knew that living without those who loved her – and she loved back – would be hell.

Without him she was sure she could live very well, but without her best friend she could never make through.

 


	3. Drabble #3 – Constant

People change and Jane Rizzoli was no exception of that rule, and that was the clear explanation as to why she had mourned the loss of her unborn baby so much.

She had been afraid, that much was true, but during the short duration of her pregnancy she had come to love that little piece of life forming inside her, and the idea of being a mother became not only acceptable but also desired.

And when she woke up in that hospital room after almost getting killed by a metal pipe and losing her baby, she realized how much she – and her priorities and desires – had changed in matter of a couple of months.

But no matter how many changes happen on somebody’s life, there’s always something that never alters, that stays the same. A constant.

And it was when Jane saw her best friend’s face and concerned eyes staring at her as the first thing once she had opened her eyes, she came to a conclusion that later got her wondering how she had never noticed it before.

Maura Isles was - and would always be – the constant in Jane’s life.

END!


	4. Drabble 4 - The Mug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This (very) small drabble was ignited by Maura's red mug "Keep Calm and buy shoes", hope y'all like it!

“Maur?” Jane called as she entered her best friend’s office.

“Hi Jane” Maura answered looking up from her computer.

“I brought us lunch” the detective stated as she sat the brown paper bags on the coffee table near couch.

“Great, I’m hungry” the doctor smiled before making her way towards the couch where her friend was sat.

“What is this?” the honey blonde asked once she spotted the blue paper wrapped box among the bags of food.

Jane reached for the box and handed it to the doctor before saying, “Open it”.

Carefully unwrapping the paper, Maura opened the box to reveal a red coffee mug. “Keep calm and buy shoes” written on it in white.

“I saw it when I went out to get us food and it just reminded of you, so I bought it. If you don’t like it, it’s okay” Jane said when Maura remained silent for a few moments.

“I loved it, Jane” Maura stated, touched by her friend’s gesture,  as she reached for the other woman’s hand, held in between hers bringing it to her lips before whispering  “ Thank you”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
